The present invention relates to a service for detecting an abnormal event related to a person at home, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting an abnormal event related to a person at home based on home electricity use data and informing a user device of the abnormal event.
There are cases where persons, such as elders living alone or sick persons, at home need to be observed and monitored. In these cases, protectors, i.e., people who look after these protected persons periodically visit the protected persons' homes or contact them through phone calls or the like to check their conditions. Recently, closed-circuit television (CCTV) is installed to efficiently check protected persons' conditions. Furthermore, image processing techniques are used to detect protected persons' movements and give automatic notification to protectors.
However, CCTV for remote monitoring is an invasion to protected persons' privacy and is unwelcome to both protectors and protected persons. Moreover, it is necessary to install many CCTV cameras to cover shadow zones and it takes a large amount of network and computing resources to remotely transmit and process data, and therefore, CCTV is economically disadvantageous.